Fireworks
by thecosmicwind
Summary: Cute little one shot set in 2012. Elliot and Olivia are spending their first Independence Day as a couple and they take little Eli to see the fireworks. At the end, Olivia gets a wonderful surprise that's set to change her life forever. Rated T. Happy 4th!


**Hey guys!**

**I know I haven't posted in a while, and I apologize for that. I'm going to try my hardest to update my Langson fic sometime soon - I've been reworking and rewriting some parts of it, doing some editing, so I promise it will get done soon.**

**Anyway, this is some EO - just something small for 4th of July. Set in 2012 - a year after Elliot retired. Elliot and Olivia are a couple; they take Eli to see a fireworks display and Olivia gets a beautiful surprise at the end of the show. **

**Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

**Fireworks [ONESHOT]**

Independence Day – a time where the park was overcrowded with people itching to see the beautiful firework display put on by members of the FDNY, and a time when NYPD cops seemed to work overtime as crazy shit always happened.

For Olivia Benson, this was her first Independence Day where she wasn't working and patrolling the streets with her NYPD jacket on, donned in her badge and weapon. No; this year, she and her boyfriend of a year were taking his five-year-old son to see the fireworks display from Central Park. As night had fallen over the city and allowed the cool breeze to sweep through the streets, she found herself walking along side her two favorite guys; a little hand curled around hers as the curly haired five-year-old walked in between the two adults. She was dressed in a pair of denim shorts and a grey NYPD t-shirt with her grey and white Converse sneakers, and her brunette locks were swept back into a ponytail. The little boy walking along with her was dressed in a pair of dark blue shorts, a light blue _Minions _t-shirt, along with his own black and white Converse sneakers.

And of course, on the other side of the little boy, was the love of her life. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, along with is own blue sneakers. He would eye her every now and then during the walk and give her his trademark smile that she had fallen in love with all those years ago, one she had fallen in love with even more since they had begun dating a year ago following his retirement from the NYPD. She thought she would struggle without him by her side, walking up and down the streets as he had done for thirteen years, but with losing him in a professional sense, she had gained something so much better – _him _in the personal sense, truly as her partner for life.

It was a year ago – about three months after a shooting at the precinct and a week after she had learned of his retirement – that he had shown up at her apartment. They had, had a lengthy conversation them; he apologized for shutting her out, she slapped him as hard and screamed at him for just leaving her in the dark, they cried together then she finally hugged him. It was that night that they finally admitted to what they had been dancing around for years, the feelings between them that could no longer be ignored. He admitted to her that he and his now ex-wife, Kathy, had filed for divorce months earlier and that it had been finalized the morning of the shooting at the precinct, and that he had planned to tell her that night – before the day's events turned their worlds upside down. They had cried together some more, and then they kissed – and it was the best kiss in the world.

And they hadn't looked back since.

She loved him with all her heart, and he loved her just as much – if not more; and she loved all five of his children as if they were his own. Her and Kathy were even getting along now more than they'd ever done, which was great.

She was just…_happy._

"Okay buddy, you need to come up here now – this crowd is getting bigger." His voice snapped her from the thoughts she had slipped into and she looked up to see him scooping his son up onto his shoulders. The little boy pouted as he glanced down at his father;

"But Daddy, I wanna walk beside Liv and hold her hand." Eli Stabler whined before looking down at his father's girlfriend, who simply laughed as she reached her hand up for him to hold.

"You can still hold my hand, sweetie; your Dad just wants you up there, so you don't get lost with all these people around." She told him. Eli simply nodded and squeezed her hand before looking around. Elliot Stabler chuckled and looked to the side of him at his girlfriend, who shrugged and gave a small smile.

"I love how he listens to you." He smirked.

"He just loves me more than you." She nudged him, and he chuckled as he slipped an arm around her waist while his son remained none the wiser as he happily remained on his father's shoulders while still holding Olivia's hand.

The three of them made their way further through the crowd until they found a good spot to stand so that they would able to see the firework display, which was set to start soon. Eli stood in front of Olivia, still holding her hand while bouncing up and down with excitement. They had managed to get a good spot and they had made perfect timing, as no sooner than they'd gotten settled, the first pop was heard followed by a burst of green that was seen as it painted the night sky.

"Whoa!" Eli burst out before looking up at Olivia and Elliot with a bright smile; "Liv, Daddy – did you see that? It was green!"

"Yeah buddy, it was awesome wasn't it?" Elliot smiled while ruffling his son's curls. Eli giggled adorably before focusing his attention back on the fireworks. Olivia was looking up as well and couldn't help but giggle softly to herself; the fireworks seemed to relate to her life – loud pops and bright bursts of beautiful colors – happiness. She smiled even more when she felt Elliot slip an arm around her waist and lean around to kiss her cheek, and she turned her head to catch his lips when he leaned in once again.

"I love you." She whispered, her brown eyes sparkling as she gazed into those shades of blue that had captured her heart so long ago. He nuzzled his nose against hers while tenderly rubbing her waist.

"I love you too, baby."

The two focused on the fireworks again along with Eli, who was just bouncing with excitement as he continued holding Olivia's hand. The bright colors were illuminating the night skies over New York; people were filming and taking pictures and cheering as it was all so beautiful. Eli was having the time of his life as he continued looking up and Olivia was enjoying the show too, yet she had no idea that the biggest surprise of the night was coming at the end of the show

About twenty minutes later, the fireworks show was reaching its end. A series of loud pops were heard, and dozens of bright colors flashed throughout the sky in an array of beautiful colors, and people were still cheering. A final big spark shot into the sky and burst into the beautiful color of purple, but it was what it spelled out that made everyone start to smile;

'_Olivia, will you marry me?'_

Olivia giggled adorably; "Aw, that's so sweet; isn't that sweet El? Olivia must be beside herself with this surprise."

When she didn't hear a response, she turned, and she gasped;

Elliot was down on one knee and was holding an open ring box out to her, with the most beautiful diamond ring glistening before her. She gulped and looked back at the sky; the message was starting to fade, and people were looking at them, and it was now that it dawned on her what was going on.

That message in the sky was for _her; _not some other _Olivia. _

Elliot was currently down on one knee before her, and had organized this whole thing, and…why the fuck was she still standing here staring at him?

Elliot noticed the shocked look on her face and chuckled before speaking; "Well Liv – will you marry me?"

Eli popped up beside him, smiling up at her; "Liv, will you marry my daddy?"

Tears had started to pour down Olivia's cheeks, but she nodded rapidly and finally burst out with; "Yes…yes I'll marry you!"

Elliot quickly slid the ring onto her finger before standing up and finally pulling her in for a hug. She clung to him as she started crying with happiness, Eli was clapping and bouncing up and down beside them, and the people at the park were clapping and cheering for them. Elliot gave her a squeeze and gave her a passionate, spine tingling kiss on the lips, and she draped her arms around her neck as she kissed him back as waves of love washed over her.

She was going to be Mrs. Stabler, and that was the most beautiful feeling in the world.

The two pulled apart and Elliot scooped Eli up onto his hip. As the crowd began to disperse and go about their night, the three of them stood there for a moment, allowing the moonlight to wash over them as they shared a loving group hug. Olivia couldn't stop crying; she had never been so happy in her life and had gotten used to something going wrong whenever she was so happy, but it seemed that the times of that happening were now over.

Her happiness was here to stay, and it started with her beautiful partner and this sweet little boy, and the rest of the children; her wonderful stepchildren.

Family – she had gained a family.

This had truly been the best Independence Day she had ever had in her entire life.

* * *

_**Just a little something for today. Let me know what you guys thought. Thank you for always reading my stuff; until next time xoxo**_


End file.
